Immersive virtual reality or three-dimensional imaging systems are used in a relatively wide array of applications. For example, virtual reality systems may comprise an enclosure, flat-panel, or other type of display environment or device for displaying images to a viewer. The viewer generally wears a tracking device, such as a head-tracking device, to determine a viewing position and orientation of the viewer relative to the display environment. Based on the viewing position and orientation of the viewer, three-dimensional images are displayed on the display environment. The viewer may also wear a stereoscopic viewing device synchronized with the frequency of image displays to produce the virtual reality visualization. Thus, for example, the three-dimensional imaging system may be used to evaluate a new product design from a variety of vantage points, produce realistic environments for a gaming application, or provide the viewer with virtual reality images for a variety of other applications.
Three-dimensional imaging systems, however, generally require sophisticated software development. Accordingly, adapting many types of software applications to virtual reality applications generally requires a large amount of time and financial resources.